Crystal Clear V2
by Dancing In The Flames of Youth
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo wasn't unconscious when Orihime confessed before leaving for Hueco Mundo? How much this little twist can effect the story and how disastrous the consequences would be? Lime in ch3 and lemon in ch4. R/R! Ja
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach but my mother do own and wash cloths with it but if you're talking about the Bleach manga forget it.**

**Version 1's chapter 3 will be released day after tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Read notes at end.**

**Thanks Zaralann-san for being a wonderful beta.  
><strong>

**Completely different from previous version with COMPLETELY being the key word. Yes, after this chapter.**

**On request of Garycyclops, Juicy lemon. YATTA! My brother gave me permission to write a lemon though don't get your hopes too high couz I am not good with lemons as I have no personnel experience with a girl's body at that level. Ya just little hanky panky, so don't kill me if it isn't satisfactory.**

**^^ Oh! Its currently a two shot for now. Second chapter will be ready after I get some advice from my brother about lemons. So, fingers are crossed hope you will enjoy it when it is done.**

**Summary:-This is IchiHime fic. Story starts from the episode 141 where Orihime confess her feelings to an unconscious Ichigo before going to Hueco Mundo. So, twist is that what would have happened if Ichigo was awake and listened her heart touching confession but with one more twist.**

* * *

><p><em>'What should I do? I want to see Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Chizuru-chan an..and Kuro-kurosaki-kun.'<em> thought Orihime as she tried her best to choose the person she wanted to see last time before she leave for Hueco Mundo.

She went everywhere but nobody could see her or even felt her presence, she could even walked through walls and it somewhat excited her as well because she felt that she could go anywhere she wanted too and nobody would ever no about it.

After walking aimlessly for few minutes redheaded reached her destination when she saw her best friend eating with her family but to Orihime she was looking very exhausted and Orihime didn't liked it as she almost made herself visible too Tatsuki but something from within her stirred as the thought of never seeing the face of Kurosaki-kun entered her mind, the thought of never be able to confess her feelings to him registered in her mind. So, she went away. She knew that she was being ungrateful to black headed girl the second strongest woman in whole Japan and her best friend, no she was going to be ungrateful with her big sister figure who always protected her from everything, Chizuru-chan's lesbian complex, suitor's constant bugging, her own klutziness and god knows how many other thing which could have harmed her in anyway but her heart won't listen as it was leading her on instant as her pace quicken while her mind worked on its own and she was outside the house of her beloved.

_'Kurosaki-kun I want to see you.'_ redheaded beauty thought as her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest while she inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves and twitching heart. She went straight through front door while feeling little excited because she was feeling like a secret girlfriend who was entering her boyfriend's house to do dirty and kinky things in his room without anybody knowing. She blushed at that but kept proceeding but came face to face with none other than Masaki Kurosaki or rather portrait of Mrs. Kurosaki.

"Ah...Hello Kurosaki-san...Umh! Ahh...you must be thinking that I come here to do indecent and inappropriate things with Kurosaki-kun BUT THATS NOT TRUE Kurosaki-san I..just came here to say goodbye to him." blurted out goddess of Karakura High frantically but quickly covered her mouth when she heard some voices from behind but then flushed as she punched herself on head while she reminded herself that no one could see her.

"I know you must be thinking that I am just lying on a purpose and which person on his right mind would come to say goodbye at time like this specially a girl. No girl would do something like that except an indecent girl but you see I was very confused as this device on my hand only allow me to say good bye to single person as nobody can see me and I only have 12 hours for it, now you must be wondering that why I decided to see Kurosaki-kun," Orihime explained herself while showing her bracelet like device she received from emotionless Espada to well... Mrs. Kurosaki's portrait to be exact as she blushed a brilliant shade of pink at last part while Karakura goddess unconsciously started to scratch her head in embarrassment and her mind started to work at an inhuman speed to come up with a believable excuse as she didn't wanted Mrs. Kurosaki thing badly of her even if she couldn't or could she but well Orihime again went on her rant.

"You see madam...I..well kind of...like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime finally mustered the courage to say it and face Mrs. Kurosaki like a woman or portrait of Mrs Kurosaki but failed miserably as redheaded goddess went through10 different shades of red because of increasing embarrassment under the intense gaze and scowling face of Mrs. Kurosaki well actually who's eyes were closed with a brilliant and heartwarming smile present on her face as redheaded Hime continued with her explanation..."It's true but...but it...don't mean that I want to do something indecent with him! Not now I mean well you see hahaha I will see you later sorry," with that embarrassed girl ran toward Ichigo's room with a flushed face and rapidly beating heart which could explode anytime while if someone could notice there was a faint sound of woman's giggling in the sad room but it went down in an instant before the source could be recognized.

* * *

><p><strong>With Orihime who just entered in Ichigo's room<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh my God it was ten times harder than the math's test or even more but why I am feeling so flushed? It was just a portrait! Maybe because Isshin-san talked with it every day.'<em> thought redheaded goddess in embarrassment as she tried to calm down a little after her fated encounter with Mrs. Kurosaki or rather Big Photograph of her which looked as alive as a living person.

Redheaded started to look around and went near Ichigo's bed slowly taking in surrounding as she noticed that Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep on floor near Ichigo's bed while two plates were also present signifying that both had ate their dinner here in his room.

"I finally made it huh! I am actually here," goddess said aloud while lowering her obstruction so Ichigo could listen her even if he was still unconscious as she started to scratch her head with a goofy and careless grin on her face but the happy look turned into a sad one when she took a look of Ichigo's beaten up state as many bruises were present all over his body and his hands were particularly injured while his breath was hitching a little bit.

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, ne? Well that's right, you haven't been around so they must be feeling very lonely, off course they must have wanted to eat dinner in your room together," said redheaded beauty with a smile but her smile quickly vanished as her face started to heat up again as she realized that she was actually in Ichigo's room, the man she loved with all her heart.

_'I am actually in Kurosaki-kun's room! Come to think it isn't it my first time in Kurosaki-kun's room all by myself? It smells like you Kurosaki-kun.'_ thought redheaded in embarrassment and her face went all scarlet but then all of a sudden goddess of Karakura high went silent while her beauteous gray eyes took an expression so deep that one of a person of great wisdom and knowledge would have and it looked so foreign on her face which was always shining with the wonderful and amazing things of the world like a infantile meanwhile her hands started to descend toward Ichigo's and took a hold of his right hand gently as she started to lower her head toward Ichigo's like she was about to kiss him.

Redheaded obstructed herself as she stopped a few inches above to take in his gorgeous features, his smooth jaw line, high chick bones, his long shapely nose, his eyebrows which weren't threatening anyone at moment as he looked in so much peace but redheaded thought that she saw them twitching a bit as little sweat started to form on his forehead but she paid no attention to them as moon light coming from window was enlightening his gorgeous face as redheaded goddess started to descend again but slowly while her hand began to squeeze his much bigger hand more tightly and closely with each centimeter she traveled.

Redheaded parted her lips as she readied herself for her first and last fated kiss with man she loved with every single fiber of her being, she didn't even noticed Ichigo's trembling lips as his throat went dry in anticipation while the memories of the moment she had spent with Ichigo started to flood her mind the time when she was almost killed by her own brother when he came to rescue her and Tatsuki-chan, when they went in soul society as many memories of Ichigo entered in her mind in which Ichigo always got hurt fighting against the opponent which were much stronger than him but he never gave up, he always got up to fight again and again till he was powerful enough to save all the people he cherished and craved to protect, the fight with Kuchiki Byakuya when he beaten all odds and won against a formidable opponent like him but got severely injured in process, him fighting with Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-san, a heartwarming smile melted on the face of redheaded goddess at that but then the memories in which Ichigo got severely injured entered in her mind when one of the Espada Yammy attacked her and Sado-kun while Kurosaki-kun end fighting him and his partner because they were too weak to fight on their own, they weren't even able to inflict a single scratch on them while Kurosaki-kun fought bravely even after the fact that his hollow was constantly trying to take over his body and because of it he got beaten up very badly.

Now few tears escaped from her still closed eyes while her lips stopped few centimeter away from his lips as a look of remorse appeared on redheaded goddess's face as she felt ashamed of herself for being so weak and pathetic girl who always depended on Kurosaki-kun for protection every time she was in danger as more memories decided to haunt her as she remembered the day when he apologized to her for not being strong enough to protect her from Arrancars. She felt pathetic because even after the fact that he saved her life, he still felt that it his fault that he wasn't able to beat Arrancars, if it wasn't for him Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, she and many more would have died as he was the one who held back the Arrancars till Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san came to save them all but he was still more concerned about them not himself even after receiving so many injuries and wounds but even after that he hadn't gave up as he went to train with Vizards so he could control the monster inside him and with all his might so he could tame the beast inside him but still he was beaten so badly by Arrancars.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is great person and doesn't deserve all the hardship, why you have to endure it all alone because we are too weak to protect ourselves but no more you deserves to rest, you deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone, no now it is my turn to protect you," said redheaded goddess in low voice while hardening her resolve.

Goddess again started her fateful journey as she lowered her lips but then she suddenly pulled away. "I can't...I still can't...I can't do it after all, I am still not good enough. I am still acting like this even at the very end," Spoke redheaded as many pearl like tear fall from her eyes but she couldn't control herself anymore as her heart was tearing apart but she needed to take out or she might die from the aching in her heart and it stung much more than a mortal wound. So, she needed to express her feelings to him even if he was unconscious.

Karakura high goddess then lifted her head up and supported herself with window behind her as redheaded started to babble random things.

"Kurosaki-kun there a lots thing I wanted to do, I wanted do so many things I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," She laughed at that but still continued..."I wanted to go to bunch a bunch of different donuts shops and ask for one from everything, I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an..and..." redheaded goddess stopped as she started to look at Ichigo's face with as much affection one could possibly have for his/her love one and then Goddess finally spoke..."So, I could have fallen in love with same person five times over and over again, you Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that even my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," redheaded princess finally expressed her feelings out as many tears followed out from redheaded eyes as she almost broke down but she continued..."Thank you Kurosaki-kun for everything you have done for me till now and Good-bye!".

Redheaded then got the grasp of herself as she walked toward Ichigo and called out her powers "Shun'ō, Ayame!" Goddess exclaimed as two little creatures or little fairies materialized in front of her.

"Yes mistress what you want us to do," asked the little fiery with a clown type hat while other one with a yellow blond hairs stared at her intensely as they all knew in how much danger their mistress was putting herself in but they would do anything they could do to help their mistress even Tsubaki was ready to support Orihime even if he didn't accept it aloud.

"Ayame-chan please heal Kurosaki-kun," asked redheaded politely.

"Off course mistress we're your powers and your wish is our command, so please say the words."

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject."

As soon as word left goddess's mouth a dome of golden light surrounded Ichigo and in an instant all the injuries, scars he received in his ferocious battle with Espada Grimmjow were starting to cease as they got completely healed up while there was not a single scar left on his body after the 10 minutes.

Redheaded wiped the beads of sweat which formed on her forehead as she prepared to leave but then something stirred...?

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'It hurts. It hurts so much.'<em> I could feel Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and old man and I could also tell that they were worried for something _'But what?'_ I pounded myself when I finally realized that they were worried for me. _'Why are they worried for me? And come to think of it why can't I lift my head, open my eyes or even move any muscle of my body?'_

Then memories flooded inside my mind as I recalled my last encounter with 6th Espada Grimmjow who beaten me to bloody pulp once again even with the disadvantage of having a single hand but he still handed me my ass once again as once again I was saved by my comrades. I once again failed my loved once.

_'What is the reason of all the training I went under the supervision of Vizards I still can't control the Hollow within me properly heck because of it my normal Shinigami powers are getting weaker as I cannot use all of my Spiritual energy without gaining control over him.'_

But then something fell on my chest and it brought back me from myself loathing as I prepared myself for the worst thing that could happen to a big brother in the whole existing world and I hadn't waited long.

"Onii-channn..ahhahaahh...started wailing Yuzu in very high pitched voice when she saw me, her big tough Onii-chan in such berthed and vulnerable condition.

"Say something Onii-chan, what happened to you Onii-chan ahahah?" Yuzu kept wailing my heart clenched tightly inside my heart as I would want to be the last person to make my sisters cry '_But here I am laying on the bed like a lifeless doll while Yuzu is crying her eyes out for me. What great big Brother I am.'_ I wanted to comfort her desperately but no matter how much I tried I couldn't move a single muscle and kept laying there with lifeless and motionless body while listening Yuzu's pleads to me till Karin took things in her hand.

"Yuzu will you shut the hell up? You are disturbing Ichi-nii. Don't you want him to heal up quickly?" Karin screamed on Yuzu.

I wanted to yell at Karin for being so foolish, she should had comforted her not the other way around, _'At least not for my worthless self I am nowhere near as important as Yuzu's pain.'_ but something amazing happened as Yuzu's wailing immediately started to cease only sound of little sniffs could be heard after a minute or two as she said

"You right Karin I shouldn't disturb Onii-chan," and then Yuzu turned toward me and kissed my forehead I could feel..."Get well soon Onii-chan, I will make all your favorite food when you wake up alright," she said and 'I can almost imagine a heartwarming smile on her gentle motherly face' but I felt something wet on my cheek as I again heard the sound of sniffing which was definitely belonged to Yuzu as she ran away from room because I heard Rukia calling out her name.

I wanted to run after her and comfort her but I couldn't this damn body wouldn't budge no matter how much I tried but then I felt someone hands on my hand and by the size of it could tell that it belonged to either Yuzu or Karin and Yuzu was out so it was Karin's.

She lightly squeezed my hand like she wanted to comfort me. She was putting a brave front as always as she wasn't crying at all but I knew better she would cry inside the bath room where no one could hear her or see her. She thinks nobody knew but I am not her big brother for nothing even if I never comforted her when I listened her crying, but I was always there for her. I took it as my responsibility to take care of my sisters after the death my mother as my father wasn't the type of person you could trust with young girls but my trail of thoughts came to an end when Karin started to speak.

"Get well soon Ichi-nii," with that she left the room and I knew that she went toward bathroom but I still couldn't move a single inch.

"Rukia-chan don't worry my son is very foolish and stubborn, he will be up in no time, he always get beaten up by some groups of thugs, its normal. So, don't waste your breath on my stupid foolish son," my bastard old man reassured Rukia or rather insulted me and if could have moved well..."My old man wouldn't be able to move for awhile after I got finished with him.

"Rukia-chan can you please leave for a moment you see I have to remove his shirt to check up on his wounds and I wouldn't want you to see his ugly body," and my resolve to kill him got more stronger as I felt my old man shifting slightly while I could feel the discomfort from him as I laughed maniacally inside my head as many plans to torture him before finally killing him and ending his life started to form inside my dubious mind but then I heard the voice of thud! Which sounded like the sound of door closing which indicated that Rukia had finally left me alone with my so called father?

_'What no way! No way in seventh hell! Am I dreaming or my old man is actually patting my head and hell it felt so good.'_ I scolded myself for my last comment as I desperately tried to deny the fact that my old man was actually worried for me and was showing affection toward me.

I knew he loved me but this was completely out of character for him to do so and man it was embarrassing as hell. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die but now I felt somewhat thankful to my old man as he send Rukia out before getting all touchy and mushy with me or Rukia wouldn't have let me live with it as she would told it too Ishida and that four eyed bastard would have..._'Argh..no I don't even want to think about it!'_ as only the thoughts of Ishida finding out about this send shudders deep inside my spine.

_'Hey old man cut it out or I will definitely follow through with my earlier threat.'_ I tried to shoo away my father but no avail as he kept patting my head and heck even started to caress my checks as well but I think my father finally got the massage as he chuckled a bit.

"Well well my son is feeling embarrassed even in his dreams huh?" asked the old man to me but I was still laying there like lifeless prick _'God Dammit! You cursed body move for heaven's sake!'_ I screamed in my mind but well my body didn't listen while my father started to again pat my head. _'Man seriously is he really my old man or some imposter?'_ I thought while calculating the possibilities of him being a mod soul as I was really freaked out because of the strange or a good father like behavior of my father which really was a mystery in my opinion.

"Ichigo you fought well but even you can't win always. So, don't feel bad you tried your best and you just need to keep doing it till you are strong enough. You have always protected your love ones even if it break you apart but remember that you aren't alone so don't hesitate to ask for help because that's are friend for and get well soon, you are making my all beautiful daughters cry, you know that I don't like when someone hurt my daughters, right? So get well or I will beat you up to a bloody pulp," threaten my old man to me as he last time patted my head and went away as well.

_'How much old man knows or was he just talking about my fight with thugs?'_ Were the one of the many thoughts looming inside my head as I tried to comprehend that what had just transpired but my head started to hurt so I went in a slumber but it didn't lasted long when the noise around me made me to stir well at least inside my mind and I heard the faint voices of girls talking and I recognized all of them immediately as one belonged to a short, manly, bossy and well..." old woman I knew very well Rukia other was little rough but still held concern in it, it was Karin's and other was trembling a bit as it was about to cry but it was very melodious and soothing at some time, this one was definitely Yuzu who was protesting about something which I couldn't make out because of my still groggily senses .

"Rukia-chan it's alright we can sleep here as Yuzu wouldn't be able to sleep at all if she isn't near Ichi-nii," a voice said which was definitely belonged to Karin while the Rukia just sighed after awhile. 'I think Yuzu must have used her puppy eyes own her' as Rukia finally gave up.

"Okay you girls win and you can sleep here. I will sleep in your room but you both must finish you dinner and don't forget to brush before going to sleep okay," questioned Rukia's voice while both Yuzu and Karin agreed as Rukia existed the room leaving Yuzu and Karin alone in my room.

They both ate silently and after that they both stayed by my side for awhile and even told me stories about their days in school. They told me that Yuzu got a star in her cooking class while Karin scored 10 goals in her match and that time I realized that how much I was missing because of my constant battles with Hollows and all.

They fell asleep after awhile but I was still wide awake but then I felt someone entering in the room and somehow the presence felt familiar to me as it putted me on peace of some sort. Then suddenly I could clearly tell who it was as some obstruction hiding her presence had finally fallen and it was none other than Inoue.

"I finally made it huh! I am actually here," said Inoue's voice aloud but..._'What is she doing in my room isn't she supposed to be training somewhere? Well and why couldn't I recognized her till now I was wide awake and how did she entered room without opening door as I didn't heard the sound of door opening at all? And above all has she gone mad to visit me this late at night, she could have visited me later. What if some guy jumped on her? Her neighborhood isn't the best place for a lonely girl to walk in night' as that area was ran by local gangs of wannabe thugs and he would be damn if he let any stupid punk take advantage of his Hime...'_

_'Wait his Hime where that came from?'_ I blushed at my words well at least at my thoughts as my body was still rigid and wasn't responding at all but I was again brought back to earth when Inoue started to speak again..."

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, ne? Well that's right, you haven't been around so they must be feeling very lonely, off course they must have wanted to eat dinner in your room together," she said to me making me confused with her behavior which was even stranger then her usual strange and cute behavior. 'What where did cute came from, even if she is cute and gorgeous..." what the heck happening to me have I finally gone mad or Kon have finally conquered my body?' I thought desperately trying to get rid from all the conflicting feelings I was suddenly having for Inoue. _'She just a friend, a very special friend not more.'_ I ranted inside my head but then something happened which send my mind numb when suddenly Inoue held my larger hand in her small delicate one. _'God her hand is always this small and soft?'_ I thought amazed and hypnotized by her gentle touch.

But night had many more surprises for me as I felt her putting more pressure on my hand and I could swore that I felt her breath over my face.

_'What is she doing? She must be healing me, right? O..or, is she going t-to ki-kiss me?'_ I thought totally freaked out as my body finally started to show some symptoms of being alive as the beads of sweat started to form on my forehead when I heard the little voice coming from Inoue's mouth which sounded like parting of lips as her breath stopped just above my face in a teasing way as my throat went dry for several second there was only sound of her heart beat and feeling of her breath above my face and I could feel her silky stray of hairs above my face which was tingling me in a funny way but then she suddenly giggled a bit.

_'Why is she laughing? Is she teasing me or something or my body is reacting too much?'_ I thought and _'If she is just teasing me then I would like to die because I completely fell for it!'_ but my musings came to an end when she started to speak again.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is great person and doesn't deserve all the hardship, why you have to endure it all alone because we are too weak to protect ourselves but no more you deserves to rest, you deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone no now it is my turn to protect you," she said slowly with all her heart which touched me deep inside as something stirred inside me but that could wait and _'What she is talking about anyway...off course I wanted to protect you and I am not so great heck I am pathetic as I just spread grief all around, I made people I love to break in tears, I don't deserve so much I wasn't even able to protect you from Arrancars and again got my ass handed to me by Grimmjow and you aren't weak! You are the strongest person I know, you have no one but you still haven't gave up at all, your parents abandoned you, your big brother died there was no one but you still kept the smile on your face without giving up at all, You are a strong person Inoue and it's my job to protect you all not yours..."_ I wanted to scream at her but my mind again stopped working when I felt her hot breath teasing me again as her lips were threateningly close to mine and boy I was scared or maybe excited.

Her lips again started to move towards mine. But then again she stopped but this time I was rather worried instead of being frustrated because her hot pearl like tear fell on my face.

_'Why is she crying? Please stop, don't cry! Tell me who hurt you and I will kick the bastard out of the orbit!'_ I pleaded inside my mind as I wanted to hold her, to make her all worries go away, I wanted her to smile carelessly and innocently like a child. I wanted her to give me her warn sunny smile but tears kept escaping from her eyes when she finally started to speak again as I listened carefully without missing a thing.

"I can't...I still can't...I can't do it after all, I am still not good enough. I am still acting like this even at the very end," she said still in tears.

My brain kept repeating her words over and over again. _'What she meant by at very end? Inoue what are you planning dammit? Move you blasted body!'_ I cursed but my body won't budge and I kept laying there like a rock while Inoue cried her eyes out over my face.

I wanted to comfort her, hold her but I couldn't as I felt her moving away as sound of thud entered my mind. 'Had she fell again or she left, why is she acting like this and if she left then where to? Please tell me dammit' I cursed again but then again she started to speak from distance as I calmed my nerves to listen every word she spoke out.

"Kurosaki-kun there a lots thing I wanted to do, I wanted do so many things I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," she spoke sorrowfully but then giggled a little at her comment, even I wanted to laugh at that it was just like her. So, childish, innocent and pure, yes that really is Inoue, a blessed spirit who enlighten the atmosphere around her as she spread happiness all around with her childish antics but then she started to speak again..."I wanted to go to bunch a bunch of different donuts shops and ask for one from everything, I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an..and..." she said to me as my confusion increased more and more as that all sounded like the things which Inoue would want but it wasn't going to end well my senses told me because her voice was getting low and low, it was barely audible when she finally continued..."So, I could have fallen in love with same person five times over and over again, you Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," she said to me and I felt like that whole world had collapsed on my shoulders.

_'She loves me?'_ I questioned myself _'But how can she love me? She is like most gorgeous girl in the whole town maybe even in whole world. How can someone as angelic as her love me out of the all people? I don't deserve someone like her and how come I never noticed it? How can I be so blind to not see her feelings? Is that why she always got all red when I am around? Is that's the reason of her extra cheerful or strange behavior around me?'_ I questioned myself but then Inoue started to speak again..."Thank you Kurosaki-kun for everything you have done for me till now and Good-bye! Shun'ō, Ayame!" she said confusing the hell out of me then I heard the voice of her powers I guessed but I paid no attention as only wanted to get up and Ask her what she meant by goodbye?

_'Is she going somewhere? Why are you thanking I just failed you and in so many ways too, I am so sorry Inoue I...I don't my feelings for you yet but you are very special to me please don't do whatever you are planning. Just let me heal up, forget about healing just let me wake up so I can tell how much I regret hurting you!'_ I wanted to yell at her for being stupid even after the fact I didn't even knew what was she planning but I knew it was something which involved grave danger for Inoue's life and I would be damn if something were happen to Inoue but then once again I heard her melodious voice talking to her powers I guessed...

"Ayame-chan, please, heal Kurosaki-kun. Sōten Kisshun, I reject." She commanded her powers and as soon as she did so I felt at ease as my body started to relax but my mind wasn't at peace as I was planning to jump out of the bed as soon as she finished healing me.

10 minutes passed like breeze as my body felt like a feather while my injuries and wound closed up completely without leaving a single scar and as soon as she lowered the dual link shield I was up like a missile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's point of view ends here...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Inoue! You aren't going anywhere," Ichigo said in soft yet firm voice in hopes of not scarring the startled goddess who was looking at his face like she had seen a ghost of some kind or maybe her fantasies alien.<p>

"Ku-Kurosaki-k-kun! You a...are a… awake I..I was j-just passing by an-and come to see you," Orihime finally manage to chock the words out as she was now blushing a brilliant shade of pink while scratching her head to come up with a more believable excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>How Intense the lemon should be or you want more development in their relationship before crossing the line. (Don't worry lemon lovers, chapter with IchiHime lemon will be posted but as extra chapter or bonus chapter if you people want more development in their relationship.(^^)**

**Hueco Mundo arc will happen but how its a secret for now...;) (But only when story is changed into a multi chapter one)**

**Well guys do you like the concept? If yes then please tell me so.. :)**

**Question 1 : -Should I make, Ichigo act as like nothing has happened and he hadn't heard Orihime's confession or what? Please add it in your review.  
><strong>

**Question 2 : - **

**1. Follow through with 2 shot plan with one juicy lemon in which characters will OOC.**

**2. two shot with no OCC characters (but this will reduce the fun a bit)-_-**

**3. Make full story out of it. (Lemon as a bonus chapter)**

**4. Make It a multi chapter story.(Lemon as a real chapter of story rather than just being a bonus chapter)**

**You can vote by pressing 1,2,3 or 4 but remember to answer the first question, okay? Thanks XD  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I know what do next as I am pretty much depending on people for the future of this story.  
><strong>

**Oops! I forgot, do you people like my new pan name or last one was better. (IT was ****dancing in the flames of youth****) ?**


	2. Hurry up Guys!

Ya, the reason I am posting this A/N is that Version 2 only got 100 hits but 22 reviews (Again thanks) but this time I am not after reviews, honestly I just need opinion of my readers. You can Pm me if you think I am doing this for reviews but please read it. 1st chapter is same so skip it to end where things got interesting and give your opinion about its future and what will you like as this is totally on fans request. (Ya 5 requests, NTTL,Naruto6023,Garycuclops,youthful person and Lord of perversion)

Please give suggestions quickly as I need to start writing next chapter accordingly.

And do your best in exams and I will try to do the same as well. :)


	3. My Orihime

**Sorry for lateness but I was busy.**

**I own nothing.**

**There were few mistakes in last one so I am updating this better version and please answer this question. So, I can decide how to write further chapters.**

****Question should I make this part of real story? Please add yes or no at end of your review.****

**Thanks Zaralann-san for being such a wonderful beta.**

**This is part one of extra chapters. Next chapter (with Lemon) will be updated after a very special day. And I think I am gonna get veryyy lucky ;^)**

**Lime Warning (People under 18 mustn't read this I wouldn't want to corrupt you all kids)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Inoue! You aren't going anywhere!" Ichigo said in soft yet firm voice in hopes of not scarring the startled goddess who was looking at his face like she had seen a ghost of some kind or maybe her fantasies alien.<p>

"Ku-Kurosaki-k-kun! You a...are a… awake I..I was j-just passing by an-and come to see you." Orihime finally managed to chock the words out as she was now blushing a brilliant shade of pink while scratching her head to come up with a more believable excuse.

"Inoue!" Ichigo raised his voice but quickly felt guilty when he saw the flash of hurt in redheaded eyes as he bitten his tongue down.

_'Way to go genius!'_ Ichigo thought sarcasm present in his thought.

"Inoue." He called but gently, frigid girl lifted her head while excepting angry scowl on his face but she was surprised to see a small serene but sad smile adoring his devilish beauty.

She could tell that Ichigo was troubled.

_'But what could it be?'_ Inoue thought as she frowned a bit, she didn't like to see her beloved in such distress.

"Kurosaki-kun what's wrong? You don't look to well." Asked redheaded in very serious voice, which betrayed her character too much.

"Inoue? What are you talking about?" Ichigo tried to play it cool but was mildly surprised when he saw her brows furrowed up and he concluded that she was trying to threaten him. But he found it too cute. She was trying to give him a death glare which was fashioning her more adorable than scary.

Ichigo bit down his lips as if he was chocking with asthma.

"Huhauhahhahaahha..." Ichigo couldn't contain it any more as he burst out in fits of laughter but to Inoue it was sight to behold as if Kami of beauty herself had appeared in front of and the sound of his heartfelt laughter measured far more melodic than any other melody present in whole huge world.

Orihime's heart skipped a bit or two when she saw the uncharacteristic yet so fitting smile on Ichigo's face, who was now trying to contain his laughter but was miserably failing at it. Inoue took some offense in hopes of playing it dumb. She had to go or 4th Espada wouldn't be happy, immediately her face fell while the ache in her heart and thought of never beholding the serene smile of her beloved began to invade her senses again.

_'I need to do this. So, Ichigo can laugh like this without any worries.'_ Karakura goddess hardened her resolve.

"What's so funny?" she tried to sound angry but words came out more like squeak rather than a edgy threat.

_'Dammit! Holy mother of pure hotness and sexiness, please give me strength to resist this delicious man in front of me!'_ Orihime prayed in most uncharacteristic manner as she licked her lips while eying Ichigo like a predictor would eye it's prey with half closed eyes and her eyes were anything but innocent, they were damn right sexy, lustful and sinful.

Ichigo saw the desire in her eyes as his laughter died down and he shuddered a bit at the intensity she held behind those Grey sapphires of her. He also started to ogle her openly admiring the perfect art kami had designed, under the illumination of moon light.

_'Kami she looks so delicious. So, inviting.'_ Ichigo thought as he saw Orihime, who was sparkling under the moonlight, her long hairs waving because light breeze which mysteriously began to blow inside his room like Amatsukami himself daring him to take off his eyes from perfect specimen of female body which he was graced by. Her milky white skin glittering under its untouched purity, beads of sweat which formed on her forehead because of the efforts she putted to heal him was now travailing along her long slender neck, and was falling between her heavenly valley as if inviting him to drink the heavenly drink or rather lick it from her very voluptuous body and Ichigo could feel the bulge forming under his tight jockey undies, making him to feel rather uncomfortable at given moment.

Redheaded Hime decided that she had to leave but was again caught off guard when she heard the low growl which was certainly initiated by Ichigo. She cut off the connection between herself and goddess of seduction as she stared at half lidded eyes of Ichigo, who was staring at her with something which she couldn't describe. The intensity was enough to waver Orihime's confidence as she returned back to her flushed shy self as heat rushed towards her cheeks when she saw the same desire of longing for her very being in those brown sapphires of Ichigo.

She rubbed her legs together as if trying to hold the flood which was wetting her undies at that moment but the need got tenfold when she saw the tent forming in Ichigo's pajama as he was daring her to touch, lick and feel it deep inside her very being, she shuddered as her eyes got clouded by the desire and lust.

Ichigo didn't know why he was acting like this way as he knew that he had way better self control than this and so did Inoue. Heck he never even thought about the possibility of Inoue having a naughty side. He always presumed that these desire were too foreign for pure, innocent and childish Inoue but he seems to realize that he was wrong in his assumptions.

The girl sitting in front of him was anything but childish. To him she appeared to be the perfect definition of seduction art and pure tease. He felt his hollow snickering inside his head and he could bet that he heard his Hollow saying _'__**Finally!**_**_ T_**_**hey just needed some pheromones to heat things up!**_' or something along the line, but Ichigo could careless at the given moment as his head jerked up in shock/pleasure when he felt something soft squeezing his stiff meat. He groaned in appreciation.

Orihime didn't know what took over her but she did the unexpected! Instead of running away or fainting she just subconsciously grasped something warm, stiff, hard and alive in her delicate little hands. She gasped when her mind processed that actually what treasure her hands had grasped. Her head felt light while her body got numb when she heard the grunt of pain mix pleasure which was certainly generated from Ichigo's throat. She momentarily got delirious and gave another try by moving her both hands a little but it didn't ended up well because very next moment she found herself pinned against a hard cold wall while a evenly strong structure was towering her with hooded eyes.

Orihime felt terrified at the prospect of Ichigo actually rejecting her.

_'What was I thinking? I squeezed his... Now he must think that I am lowly girl without dignity.'_ Orihime wanted to cry out aloud and apologies for her mistake but word won't form. She felt like crying and would have done so if it wasn't for the low grumbling voice but before she could have vocalized herself she felt a shiver running through her very being when Ichigo's chest vibrated, when he softly called out...

"Inoue."

To say that Orihime was shocked would be understatement, she was right down thunder stricken because she felt like her whole body was set on fire. The way Ichigo said her name was pleasurable, sinful, tortures and lustful. Her face was as hot as a furnace. She couldn't breath. It should be illegal to verbalize someone's in such way, it was violation of human rights to sound so sexy, hot, demanding and sinful.

Ichigo's rasped voice was anything but angry. Even if she appeared innocent, she wasn't actually that innocent. No! She was damn right conscious about the specimen called men. She knew if she was thinking was true than it would be her chance to claim Ichigo as her.

Normally she would have fainted before even thinking of resorting on such tactics.

_'But dammit! I am a dead meat in a while so why not have some Ichigo's meat before dying!'_ thought Orihime before gathering her wits as she knew that Ichigo was hanging on the last thread of his sanity and one more push would be enough to achieve her dream or getting herself be taken right there, against the very wall which was supporting her.

_'Okay maybe a wet dream but dream nonetheless.'_ Orihime thought shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly as she readied herself while her lips curled up into a vicious smirk.

_'Time to resort on seduction tactics!'_ Orihime thought triumphantly but the innocent girl inside her was nervous as hell. She was anxious and her queasiness was obvious but she couldn't control herself more because her groin was aching and she knew that she would die if Ichigo wouldn't fill her inside with the monster she had in her hand a minute ago.

"What it is it? Ichigo..." Orihime said each word as seductively as she could while blowing her hot breath on his neck, sending goose bumps all over his body.

He was flabbergasted by the seductive and suggestive tone Inoue used and his member felt the same exciting pain as well. He could tell that he was losing it, he felt his son erecting again, when it did so it grazed something soft.

"Ahh...yes that felt so good hmhmmmh..." moaned Orihime in appreciation, the look of complete bliss was manifested on her face instantly. She appeared to be enchanted. As if someone had given her a shop filled with donuts as a gift.

Ichigo's breath hitched when he heard the delicious moan of the angelic woman in his arms. He got harder when he realized the extent of their close proximity. Her beautiful mounds were stingily pressed against his hard chiseled chest; her delicate small hands were clutching his broad shoulders for sport while her eyes were closed in pure bliss.

A proud and sinister smirk materialized on his face as if he had beaten the Grimmjow or maybe Aizen in battle or something equally astonishing but that cocky appearance was quickly replaced by the look of pure determination as if he was going to fight the battle of his life.

_'I will make her feel so good that she would cry my name in ecstasy over and over again and she will give up her stupid idea of leaving me alone.'_ Ichigo promised himself to send the girl on cloud nine with pleasure.

Suddenly, Orihime found herself being lifted up bridal style by Ichigo who's eyes were staring in hers intensely.

"Inoue..., I want you. Do you want me too?" He questioned as if daring himself to touch her and to do something which would hurt Inoue in anyway.

Orihime caught the look of concern, need and restrained emotions in his eyes. She smiled broadly but quickly a frown adored her face meanwhile Ichigo appeared to be in state of trauma because he was losing it. He wanted to reap of the restraints or rather cloth of Orihime which were confining the treasure inside from his now lustful eyes.

_'It just like him. So, caring but I don't want him to hold back.'_ she thought with a frown before replying.

"Yes Ichigo please take me away and don't hold back I need you to fill me up." Orihime surprised both him and herself as well with the blunt forwardness.

When Ichigo didn't move she started to worry but got surprised and aroused when Ichigo gave her a very sexy, lustful and sinful smirk that would make the devil proud.

"Don't worry I am planning to do so," Ichigo said in tone which was sexy enough to send pulses in her now wet groin but sinful enough to make her shudder.

He felt her shivering in anticipation so without wasting any more time he started to walk towards the empty room of his father who was at Urahara's place if his Reiatsu sensor was working exquisitely.

* * *

><p><strong>- In Ichigo's father room -<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo got inside the room he locked it and Orihime found his firm lips on her while she was still in his arms.<p>

Ichigo didn't want to startle her so he decided to go easy and experimented with the first thing which came into his mind. He softly placed his lips against her softer and fuller ones.

Orihime didn't knew how to react, she kissed him when he was asleep but it was different, very different because this time he was the one initiating the kiss while being fully wide awake. So, she simply froze for few seconds while Ichigo began to move his lips a little.

Ichigo's nerves were wrecking as Inoue wasn't responding at all and he was scared...

_'Oh shit! Why isn't she responding? I must have done something wrong. Oh it so embarrassing. Now she must be disappointed with me.'_ Ichigo thought as possibility of her telling him that he suck registered in his mind.

Orihime broke away from the trance she was in when she felt Ichigo retreating away and she didn't like the loss of the feeling of her beloved lips. So, she took the charge and circled her arms around his neck and roughly pulled him down while mouthing.

"I not done with you".

Orihime's hungry and demanding voice ceased his insecurities as he melted in the intense kiss.

Lips locked hungrily, hands moving in their own accords, savoring every moment of exploration with delightful caress which left tingling feeling all over and somehow Orihime maneuvered Ichigo to lean against the wall while freed herself from Ichigo's arms and locked her legs around his waist, leaving no space between them what so ever, while her fingers tangled with his spike hairs which surprisingly were very soft to touch as she moved her lips on his ravenously with no avail.

Ichigo was momentarily struck with thing called surprise but he wasn't going to give up that easily so he turn180 degree and now it was Orihime who was being crushed between his massive figure and hard wall behind but her exposed legs were still tightly holding him down.

Orihime moved a little to get herself more comfortable which caused the friction between her groin and Ichigo's little Zangetsu...

"Ahh!" Ichigo moaned in pure bliss as his knees buckled up a little but he kept kissing her.

Orihime was delighted with prospect of making Ichigo so weak by just the little movement of her hips. So, she started to rock her hips vigorously, making Ichigo grunt against her lips and she capitalized the opportunity to capture his lower lip between her luscious one's and started to nibble on it gently.

Ichigo almost lost it when Orihime changed the simple kiss into the more intense french one and he only moan in appreciation as they moved their lips more urgently.

_'Damn! Inoue is the one who is providing all pleasure!'_ Ichigo thought in distress as he didn't like the idea of Orihime doing the all work. So, he took the command in his hands.

He started to thrust against her V shaped core, lifting the tempo up while his right hand started to caress her cheek gently and other one snaked between back of her neck and head, touching her oh-so gently as if he was handing the most precious yet fragile treasure in the world.

His tongue was now moving on her lower lip while he nibbled her upper lip not so gently and now hands were moving more desperately on ravishing body as if trying to tempt her enough so she would grant him entrance in her luscious mouth so he could explore more of her but to his demise, literally. Orihime denied him with a playful smile tugging in corner of her captivating lips.

_'She wants to play dirty huh!'_ Ichigo thought amused with the idea as he started to run his tongue on her soft lips slowly in very tortures way and he appeared to be the reincarnation of sin itself.

Her lips were looking more puffy as result of his recent assault. He was taking his time oh-so calmly while Orihime's undies were dump wet as the feeling of longing was intensifying with each passing second but she could be stubborn as well.

Ichigo was now getting frustrated with Orihime's obstinate behavior but he wasn't ready to surrender yet. He pulled back and stared at Orihime's flushed face and was surprised to find a frown upon her delicate features as if she wasn't happy with his action. Meanwhile, Orihime was missing the feelings of Ichigo's playful lips and wanted them upon hers so she tried to pull him down but he didn't budge an inch.

"Now-now, Ori.-Inoue don't be so feisty." Ichigo chided playfully while Orihime's eyes went wide as saucer because this was the first time since the day she met him that he had called her by her first name, even if he half called her but now she wanted to listen her full name from his very lips. Too her it felt so right and melodic to listen him calling her by her first name.

"Ichigo say my name."

Ichigo looked confused.

"Inoue," he said.

"No!" Orihime said sharply.

"Call me Orihime," she stated/demanded firmly while staring in his eyes with her hazy Greyish sapphires with such passion that he felt like his whole being would explode into tine bits.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed as if the thought of calling her by her first name sounded so appealing yet so foreign to him but he knew she was the one. He looked fondly in her eyes without the single sign of doubt and leaned towards her right ear and whispered "Orihime.- No! _**My Orihime**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys so what do you think? Is this any good? I tried my best here and yea having a girlfriend to teach about the girl's body helps. (Grins)<strong>** Ahem! Back to the chapter please tell me what you think.**


End file.
